Clash of the Gods
by TheSunandStarsandMoon
Summary: pre-Thor movie and beyond What if Odin and Frigg had another ward, a girl who was has fiery and hot-tempered as the goddess of war herself? Merida would grow up with Thor and Loki as brothers and sister…but what happens when she falls for one of them? Thor is a bit OOC, heads up. Please, read and review! Loki/OC


**Clash of the Gods**

**Loki/OC/Thor**

**Summary: (pre-Thor movie) what if Odin and Frigg had another ward, a girl who was has fiery and hot-tempered as the goddess of war herself? Merida would grow up with Thor and Loki as brothers and sister…but what happens when she falls for one of them? Thor is a bit OOC, heads up. Please, read and review! =) **

**.::*::.**

_Merida was stopped by Frigg before she could continue chasing after Loki and Thor in the gardens. Frigg's grip was firm but it kept Merida from running. She sighed and pouted at her godmother and sat down on the steps in defiance. _

_ "Ladies do not run in dresses and most certainly do not chase after young boys." Frigg explained. Merida groaned and looked at Odin pleadingly. He was always on her side for things like this and he looked at his wife. _

_ "Frigg, my love, she is just a young girl still. Let her spend time with her friends. She will not be a child much longer. When she comes of age, then you may begin her training." Odin intervened. Merida was grateful for his persuasion on his wife—as it worked this time. _

_ "Very well, but do not get your dress filthy." Frigg exclaimed, as Merida took off running. She found Thor and Loki fighting with wooden swords. Thor had knocked Loki's out of his hand and knocked him to the ground. Merida interjected and pointed the tip of her wooden sword on Thor's back. _

_ "You leave him alone." Merida demanded. Thor laughed and continued smirking at Loki who was lying on the ground helplessly. _

_ "Shouldn't the prince be saving the princess's life?" Thor exclaimed. "And should the princess not be inside doing stitching and having dance lessons?"_

_ "I would rather fight you than practice some little stupid hops and skips and be prancing about like a doe." Merida snapped. "You leave Loki alone or I'll tell your father!" _

_Thor grabbed the wooden sword and snapped it in two right in front of Merida and threw the broken pieces in the river. Loki had time to get up just as Merida shoved Thor to the ground in anger. She threw a fist at his face but he caught her arm and flipped out from under her and pinned her on the ground. _

_ "How dare you try and hit me?" Thor yelled. _

_ "GET OFF ME!" Merida screamed. Loki had run off and went to get Odin. As Thor was distracted, Merida had time to flip out again from underneath him and punched him in the nose. Thor screamed and kicked her off him. Just as Merida was going to lunge at Thor, Odin grabbed her shoulders. _

_ "Enough, Merida!" he yelled. _

_ "He broke my wooden sword!" she cried. _

_ "Is this true, Loki?" Odin inquired. _

_ "Yes, Father," Loki nodded. _

_ "Thor, go inside. I will have a word with you after."_

_Thor obeyed and Odin looked at his two wards and sighed. _

_ "I didn't mean to punch him, my lord. He makes me so angry sometimes." Merida exclaimed, sadly. _

_Odin chuckled and patted her shoulder._

_ "That is a strong arm you have, my dear. Who has been teaching you?"_

_ "No one, my lord,"_

_ "Very well then, off you go." _

**.::*::.**

**Ten Years Later**

Merida was eighteen now, and she still behaved the same way she did when they were just children. It was a bright morning when she ran after Thor and Loki in the gardens again. She laughed and would release an arrow or two occasionally and shoot down a squirrel or a doe. Loki stopped running and waited for Merida. She ran into them and they collapsed on the ground laughing. She lay on top of Loki and smiled.

"What will I be once Thor is made King of Asgard?" Loki wondered. He flipped out from under her and had her pinned underneath him. He leaned over her and studied her strong and beautiful features.

"You will be a god, Loki. But above all, you shall always be my Loki." Merida responded, giggling after.

"Well, well, aren't we always chasing after Loki nowadays?" Thor exclaimed. "Come, Merida, I thought you had better taste than that."

Loki cringed and sighed.

"Don't listen to him," Merida whispered. "He is just envious and a coward."

"Do you think less of me, Merida?"

"Thor, shouldn't you be planning on your coronation?" she asked, cockily.

Thor scoffed and walked around them back into the palace. Loki got off Merida and was lying on his back beside her, staring up at the dark, indigo sky. She propped herself up on a shoulder and turned on her side to look at Loki. He had a frown on his face and she placed her hand on his chest. He looked at her in surprise and gave her a weak smile.

"Why do you not like Thor?" he wondered. Merida sat up and leaned over Loki. She smiled at him and laced her fingers into his.

"Because I like you," she answered. "You deserve to be liked."

He felt strange holding her hand but a part of him enjoyed it. She leaned down and kissed him softly. Instinctively, Loki placed his hand on her jaw line and sat up to deepen the kiss.

"Merida!" Frigg called out. Startled, Merida broke the kiss with a gasp and stood up. "Merida, where have you gone?"

"Coming!" she cried. "Speak of this to no one…please, Loki."

"I won't."

She smiled and kissed him again twice before running up to tend to Frigg and to finish her 'princess chores'. Frigg sent Merida a curious look—noticing the girl's flustered cheeks and her short, quickened breath.

"Where have you been, Merida?"

"I was practicing with Thor and Loki." Merida lied, partially.

"Ladies do not wield swords—"

"But, Sif—"

"She is the goddess of war, Merida. You are a princess." Frigg interrupted. Merida groaned in irritation and slouched in the chair.

"Mother, that is not fair!" she cried, angrily.

"Enough! I will hear no more of it. Now, continue your history lessons."

Frigg left the chambers and Merida threw down her books in anger. Tears sprung in her eyes and she sank to the ground and cried. A knocking came from the other side of the door but she threw the book at the door.

"Go away!" she yelled.

"It is me," Loki said. "Will you let me in?"

"Fine,"

Loki came in and picked up the book before putting it on the table. He walked over to Merida and chuckled.

"You are extremely hot-tempered for your own good."

"Frigg thinks it is a curse."

"It can be a blessing and a curse, Merida. You used your temper to defend me from Thor when we were children."

"So I did," Merida said, laughing. "He treated you so wrongly sometimes. It infuriated me."

"He thinks we are brothers," Loki scoffed.

"Thor believes I belong to him!" she added. "I belong to no one…my heart may belong to the man who I will love one day."

Loki gave her a confused look and sat on the edge of Merida's bed.

"Who do you think that man will be?" he inquired. She sat down beside him and laced her fingers with his again and stared at the wall opposite her and felt completely at war with herself. She despised it.

"I cannot say now, Loki." Merida said, looking up into his blue eyes. He gave her a slight frown but recovered. "In time, I will know."

**.::*::.**


End file.
